Talk:A113
Not in every film? Is A113 not in Monsters, Inc., then? The top paragraph in the article states that A113 is in every Pixar film. If this is not true, we need to fix that. - RaptorWiki 13:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently/Unfortunately, it does not appear in Monsters, Inc., so I fixed that part. ---PixarFan 02:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 02:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::in Monsters Inc, I've been seeing a lot of 13s (no A1s) on the news channel and the trash compactor. ----Gtaz A113 in "Alpha and Omega"? I was watching Toy Story 3 at the movie theater and a preview for "Alpha and Omega" came on, and the licence plate was A113! Although it was computer animation, it did not say if it was a pixar movie or not... ----SnailFinder : Cool find! Rileyl 00:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not Pixar. IMDB.com says Crest Animation Productions and distributed by Lions Gate, for what it's worth. I've never heard of Crest Animation Productions. --Jeff (talk) 04:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Making a Gallery of the appearances Why don't we make a gallery that lists all the appearances of A113, like it is on the Pizza Planet Truck and Ball pages ? That would be more complete than that introduction image that doesn't show all of the appearances...Gray Catbird 16:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been planning on doing that for a while. I have all of the images together, and I was in the middle of doing it once, but I didn't have time to finish it. I'll try and get it up today. Thanks for reminding me. --Aaron 18:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) A hidden A113 code/message in "Brave" Some people realized that this red banner resembles an "A113" design. :What banner are you talking of ?--Gray Catbird 01:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking that it was the Dingwalls' banner. ::I see you have written it on the page. Where exactly did you see that Dingwall banner ? I myself failed to see A113 anywhere... There are different places in which people say to have seen the code. Among others, it was said it was made by beads at the witch's cottage entry, or that it appears behind Elinor-bear as Merida gives her speech of reconciliation. The issue according to which it appears in Roman numerals somewhere would make sense, but the all websites I found saying this weren't official enough. Personally, I strongly suspect the code to be in the witch's house, following some evidence saying all easter eggs appear in the same scene.--Gray Catbird 11:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::This probably isn't it, but if you take A to be the first letter of the alphabet, A1-13 becomes 11-13. Brave comes out on DVD on 11-13, or November 13. Coincidence? I found it on one of my toys! Okay, so I found the A113 thing on my Sulley Pop figure's foot! WageGannon6 (talk) 03:20, October 12, 2013 (UTC)WageGannon6 A113 in Toy Story Land I saw a video on Someone finding A113 in Toy Story Land in Walt Disney World. It was on some building blocks next to some dominoes. Jamestheawesomefool13 (talk) 15:42, November 11, 2018 (UTC) 41235? I wonder if any of the movies contain "41235", especially in a shot of a computer. This would be a cool hidden reference, as 41235 decimal is A113 hex. — evilquoll (talk) 23:05, February 17, 2019 (UTC)